numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/WARNING: This is not for kids.
It's basically my improved version of Dumb Ways to Die Happy Tree Friends Edition. If you aren't into gore and violence, then WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?! And WHY DID I MAKE THIS?! Death Rants *Lumpy: Our moose's death consists of getting a sunburn and that's stupid. You don't INSTANTLY die from a sunburn, he just gets red. *Toothy: In one of the episodes, Toothy trips on a log and gets it stuck on his/her lollipop and flings in on the tree, thus he tries to get it back. In his death, it's replaced with a stick. *Disco Bear: Disco Bear dies on one episode where this totem thing causes chaos to happen... basically, Petunia's just strollin' around with that totem and it suddenly makes Disco Bear's headphones get louder. That doesn't happen in the Dumb Ways to Die. *Pop: Arguably the worst one if you counted the minigames. Pop lights a barbecue with his match but they seem to forget the part where coals fall on Pop and burn holes in his skin and kill him. And in the minigame, if you manage to stop him from lighting the barbecue, he smiles. Wait, hold on. When you extinguish his match, he suddenly realizes that lighting a barbecue with a match is dangerous? WHAT??? *Mole: Yes, Mole is blind guys. His death's okay but I'm gonna change it. *Handy: Handy's death is basically a massive mess-up. Rather than the lightbulb breaking in his teeth (despite his name, he doesn't have hands), an oven blows up. However, he doesn't die after that! *Sniffles: Forgets the part where he dies from blood loss and the jetpack smashes into him. *Harry: Our hedgehog straight up doesn't run out of breath and faint from the bubblegum. *Splendid: I only know ONE TIME where Splendid died; inhaling the HTF variant of Kryptonite... dust. *Cro-Marmot: Uhh... I didn't see Cro-Marmot die once. *Flippy: Complete disregards of his physics. Only ONE episode did I see Flippy get struck by pain, and that's a Christmas episode. Also, you'd rather have him dead, because y'know, HIS EVIL ALTER-EGO. *Nutty: A very bland "death" where he eats candy and gets fat. I can't tell if it's Shifty or Lifty who died from pulling the wrong wire. Whatever. If it's Lifty I'm going to change his death to "I wonder why this fire's frozen?" and then it explodes on him. Don't call me a hypocrite now. Changes to Deaths *Pop: Stays the same but coals land on him after Chorus 2. *Splendid: Instead of an asteroid hitting him, the lyrics is changed to "Radioactive dust doesn't mix well (on windy days)". And here we go. *Brush your teeth in the desert *Go on a sprint with a pointy stick *Don't watch out when crossing the streets *(don't know what Disco Bear's death should be right now) *REFRAIN *Wear a fishbowl with a piranha *Light a barbecue with lots of petrol *Drive blindly in a car and feel cool *Go into space without the proper equipment *REFRAIN *Trip on your shoelaces on the olympics *Radioactive dust doesn't mix well (on windy days) *Go bowling with your body and get smooshed soon *I don't really care if I already slain him Walk on a very loose plank without any thought *REFRAIN *Have no control over your body/Go for a joyride with the wrong settings *Choke on bubblegum which popped horrendously *(idk on this part for a sheep character) *I wonder how this fire's frozen? *REFRAIN *Saving a frozen human which is pretty ancient *Then you'll find yourself crushed by icicles *Have a war with your own ego *An overdrive yoyo strikes you straightforward *Carry a ton of gold and have it melt on you *I don't care if they really rhyme *REFRAIN *Don't be stupid and you'll be okay Notes. *They all die after they sing the chorus. *Pop's death had "bonfire" instead of "barbecue". Is that a british term? *"Go into space without the proper equipment" references on how Cuddles dies from freezing in space and shattering. *"Have no control over your body" or "Go for a joyride with the wrong settings", it doesn't matter. **Oh yeah, jetpack joyrides. *"Eat an oversized lollipop, that'll make you throttle" was originally Nutty's part. But I changed it to a yoyo. *Flippy, Nutty, and Shifty's deaths, while they teach morals, don't actually kill them. They just happen to still be living but... changed. *Saving Cro-Marmot and icicles killing you are basically one whole part to fill the gap on Cro-Marmot. Cro-Marmot BARELY dies. *"Have a war with your own ego" is basically a ton of Flippy's VS a ton of Fliqqy's, something which actually happens. *Mole, rather than crashing in a tree, gets his fate in that Vampire Lumpy episode. *Each one dies after their lyric if they haven't truly died yet. **Lumpy gets ripped apart by vultures. **Toothy gets killed by a snake. **Cub's death is not here yet. **Disco Bear's death is not here yet. **Can't really tell for this part but oil tankers? Okay... **Pop tires himself out and coals land on him and kill him. **Mole is already dead. **Cuddles is already dead. **A barbell lands on Mole and slices him in half. **Splendid, after doing a spin, he covers his mouth and he EXPLODES. **Petunia's dead already. 'nuff said. **Handy dances but when he turns his, he'll just flop. **Sniffles' fate is in your hands. If you picked the jetpack one, he faints and the jetpack lands on him. **Harry's is basically just him yanking on the bubblegum. However, after he spins he punches himself, faints from no breath, and then lava pours on and destroys some of his body. **Lifty or Shifty, Lifty died already. **Giggles dances but with icicles. However, she dies very quickly in the refrain. **Cro-Marmot just does nothing and slides out after the song ends. **A big lump of Flippy's and Fliqqy's are in the refrain instead of just Flippy. **Nutty dances, but when he jumps, he suddenly becomes ash and the yoyo stops spinning. **Shifty is already dead. Lemme Try that Two Again... Death Rants *Lumpy: Lumpy doesn't die when he gets a sunburn. All that happens to him is he becomes RED. That's right. He doesn't DIE from the sunburn! *Toothy: One of the episodes consists of Toothy tripping over a log with a lollipop an he happens to get his eyeball stuck on it (wait is toothy a male or female?). Then he flings it to a tree and he has to get it back CAUTIOUSLY. In the game though, instead, he has a stick and TRIPS ON A LOG. Bad edit guys, bad edit. *Cub: Is it just me, or did they literally take "Shoveled by Lumpy" Cub from that episode where Cub gets possessed? *Disco Bear: Consists of his Song Because it didn't sound so good. *Don't protect yourself from a bear *Go on a sprint with a pointy stick *Don't watch out when crossing streets *(idk for now) *REFRAIN *Wear a fishbowl with a piranha *Light a barbecue with lots of petrol *Go for a joyride and get your head chopped *Get flung into space and chill yourself to death *REFRAIN *Trip on a shoelace in the olympics *Radioactive dust doesn't mix with wind *Use your body as a bowling ball *Get hit by a plank which happens to be loose WIP Category:Blog posts